


Call Me Consenting

by timetobegin



Category: Call Me Katie (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole kiss debacle, I think FGP dealt with it as well as they could without refilming stuff. So this is my take on the kiss conversation that happened post-"Call Us (Surprisingly) Still Friends".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Consenting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Bibbsch (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbsch/pseuds/Bibbsch) for betaing and generally being awesome. Hope you enjoy!

At first, when they were apologizing for everything, he hadn’t wanted to bring it up. He told her it was an accident at the dreaded party, but that wasn’t all true. He’d been meaning to do it for a while. Not while they were fighting, obviously. That’s where the “accident” part came in. He’d apologized in general for everything, and she hadn’t asked. He wondered if the subject was as tender for her as it was for him. He also wondered whether that meant he should or shouldn’t bring it up. And then she made the decision for him, and it turned out just great. Neither party seemed at all opposed to an extended make out after that, so that is precisely what they did. 

There was a small, miniscule knot in his stomach alongside the warmth expanding in Peter’s chest that he wanted to address before his entire thinking process stopped functioning. Which would be incredibly soon, considering Katie was half on top of him.

When they came up for air, Peter said quickly, “I’m sorry.”

Katie shoved him and rolled her eyes. “For what? You kiss just fine, calm down.” 

Just fine? He’d pick on that comment later. There were more pressing matters at hand. “No, I mean I’m sorry for kissing you without your permission.”

“Enough apologizing! We have a whole video of that, in case you didn’t remember. It’s really fucking long, too.”

“I never specifically apologized for that. It was a shitty thing to do. I was as much of a shithead as Harry was.”

“You weren’t!” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Really? Kissing you when you didn’t want to?”

“Well, fine, maybe you were, but I wasn’t mad at you for that. There were so many things to be pissed about, like the fact that you said shitty things on purpose and helped everything fall to hell. Don’t apologize,” she said when he opened his mouth. “Sorted, remember?” If she thought this was an odd conversation to have at such… close range, she didn’t say anything. She just proceeded matter-of-factly. “I just liked you so much, and that made everything else feel so much worse, because I thought you liked me too. I don’t know, it didn’t feel like the same thing as Bink and Harry at the time. It wasn’t a violation as much as a way to shut me up and solve your problems without having to really confront them. So it wasn’t its own thing as much as it was part of the bigger problem. Which was both of our problems. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. I guess I did it because I wanted to, but also because I had this stupid idea in my head that if we kissed everything would magically turn out fine. I was sick of fighting with you.” 

She actually snorted. “You wanted to kiss and make up? Oh my God, that’s so cute!” Peter gave her a look, and she put a serious face on. “I accept your apology. But I was right!” she shouted, slightly louder than necessary since she was basically sitting in his lap. “You were trying to shut me up.”

“Yeah, a bit. I was trying to shut me up, too.”

“I get that. We had our heads pretty far up our asses, anyway.”

“Yes. Yes we did.”

Suddenly her eyes widened in horror and she buried her face in his shoulder. “Oh my God,” came her muffled voice, “they’re all going to gloat so much!”

“Who?” he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

“Everyone. The Georges, Bink, Annie, Will-”

“Katie, Katie.” He kept repeating her name until she looked up with a disgruntled “What?” 

“I have a great idea.”

“What?” 

“Let’s just ignore that while I make you take back that ‘just fine’ comment on my kissing skills.”

A smile began spreading on her face to match his own. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

“By proving you so wrong.”

“Oh, I’d like to see you–”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helps you feel better about the whole situation, because it definitely helps me. Do I wish it had been discussed explicitly in canon? Yes. Is it an honest mistake that FGP will avoid in the future? Yes. 
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are like sunshine, only better, because they involve less radiation. :D


End file.
